Twisted
by ImprintYou
Summary: Who could ever deny the Sweet n' Sexy Southern Belle Ms. Rosalie Hale? Surely not her amazing man Jacob Black, who would go to the ends of the earth to protect her. Followed by a mysterious seductive vampire, Dr. Edward Cullen...who does everything to keep her in place... along with their baby? VampXHuman. PLEASE REvIEW
1. Rosalie, Will You?

"Happy Anniversary" He whispered beside my ear. As I stared out to the clear dark ocean, a gold shimmering necklace floated in front of me.

"Jacob" I gasped as I suddenly noticed the beautiful princess cut diamond dangling from the chain.

He kissed my neck gently while taking off the ring and placing it on my left finger. I turned towards him as his big strong arms embraced me. A cold silent tear escaped my eye…

 _This isn't right,_ I thought.

 _I have to tell him…_ But the words never came. My thoughts began to shift from one thing to the next. I was a monster! A clear wretched fraud!

"Do you like it?" He breathed, kissing me.

"Like it?" I whispered, "Jacob, it's beautiful!" I brought myself closer to him so that my head was just a few inches below his chin.

"You are the love of my life Rosalie Hale. There is nothing I would not do for you. This life I live, is a blessing to be a part of, but has honestly no point if you're not in it. I want to grow old and build a life with you… I just need to know… Do you want the same thing? With me that is. Will you marry _me_?"

 _No!_ My conscience screamed. _SAY NO!_

As unbearable as it was too I took one last look at the ring. This was everything I had always wanted. A future. Husband, kids, someone to just spend the rest of my time with. Someone who could love the inner depths of me and love me without fault. Someone who was patient, kind, and protecting of what was ours. A life filled with joy, because my past had been filled with so much pain. It took me years to find a man like Jacob Black. I loved him with every fiber of my being. But how was I going to tell him after all that we had been through…

I had cheated on him.

And I was pregnant with the father's baby.

My vision began to blur as the tears formed. I took a deep breath and faced him.

"Yes" I choked. "Nothing would bring me greater joy!"


	2. Edward?

_There she was in my arms, laying lifeless._

 _How can I save her?_

 _How can I bring her back?_

 _I could…_

 _But I couldn't bring myself to do it._

" _Bella!" I called. "GET UP!"_

 _She just continued to stare over the right where there laid a knife. Blood was smeared all over the floor and her body. I couldn't resist my thirst for much long. Her once beautiful olive skin grew pale to blue._

" _Don't let me do this" I whispered. "Please…I won't know how to stop"_

 _I fought back the agony swelling deep within my chest. I had lost everything…_

 _*Door creak *_

"Dr. Cullen, your father is here" My assistant Jane announced.

I jolted and hid the pictures of _her_ away. "Wow. That was quick. Send him in" Jane motioned for my father to enter into my office and the look on his face set the tone. He was not happy. Not one bit. He looked back at Jane and she immediately shut the door.

My father took off his lab coat and threw it on my desk "You want to tell me what went on today? I have 20 patients to look after in cancer care, 14 mothers getting ready to deliver, and 3 people who have been waiting patiently for 3 HOURS in the Heart Care wing. You want to explain to me how you've been sitting down, googling over doodles and soda cans?"

"Okay, okay…just chill out, Carlisle"

"Chill out? We are in the business of healing Edward! There's no 'chill out' until every patient is looked out for. Now, when 5:30 rolls around and you've finished your rounds, then you will have the opportunity to chill out. Those heart patients are your responsibility! I put you in charge of these wings and you as my son, part shareholder of the company will follow through on it. Understand?"

So many thoughts were running through my head, all I could do was put on my lab coat and leave.

 _Dear God,_

 _When will it be over?_

Once I reached the entrance way towards emergency I stopped when I noticed a familiar pair of light blue eyes. Her long blonde hair tossed along with her head as she focused on wing directions. _What is she looking for?_

Suddenly, her eyes focused on mine and I could feel my stone heart disintegrate. My god. She was gorgeous. She wore a flower print skirt with a strapless top. She hadn't changed since I had last seen her, especially them perky breas-

"…Edward?"

 **Next Chapter Coming Soon:)**


	3. It's Yours

**Chapter 3 is here guys, hope you like it**

 **(Ps I am aware that there are a few unanswered questions right now, but I won't leave you guy's hanging. The story will reveal itself, and trust me...you're in for it)**

 **So, sit back, relax, and enjoy loves:)**

"Edward" his name escaped my lips. Fear crept up inside my chest and I placed my hand over my heart to control its accelerated beat. This man was dangerous and I wanted nothing to do with him. Not only was he the cause of the storm that clouded my sun, but the man who did this to me. The man who took the little bit of joy I had left. His eyes were the color of a raging fire. _Has he eaten?_ I thought. Instantly, I pulled back my raging emotions as I remembered his hidden ability to manipulate the mind. He couldn't know what I was thinking. Not this time. As I pulled the strength to approach him, I took one mere step and he was already in front of me.

My eyes shifted from his shoes towards his shimmering gold eyes. He was taller than I remembered. However, that sulky crooked smile wasn't fooling me. Edward brought his hand over my cheek and brushed away a strand of hair to tuck behind my ear. I leaned back to remove his hand and he chuckled.

"I see you're just as feisty as you were the day I met you. Hello, Ms. Rosalie Hale" He began to circle around me. I could feel his raging energy trying to find a way to open me up and undress me with his eyes, but I looked away. I could feel my heart began to pulse, so i tried to control my breathing "Oh, stop" he started, "You can't hide from me and you know it"

"How dare you" I breathed.

I shut my eyes. My insides screamed for me to just walk out of the hospital and never again see this horrid man. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I had a duty to stand up for myself no matter the costs.

He stopped behind me and whispered behind my ear "Excuse me?"

"How dare you" I placed my hand over my face to hide the tears "You did that on purpose"

He fakingly gasped and circled his way in front of me again "Whatever do you mean Ms. Hale?"

"What did you do to me that night" I snapped. I could feel suppressed anger and bitterness I had shielded for so long and pushed him. He strong ripped body didn't move, butt the expression on his face said it all. "What did you do Edward!" I shouted.

He cold stoned arm grabbed me by the elbow and I winced in pain "If you ever put your hands me, that pretty face of yours is mine" I tried to get him off me but his grip was too strong. He pushed me back and I fell towards the ground. Suddenly, the nurses and clients that had been sitting and walking by and edward helped pick me up. He began to laugh and wave to the crowd "It's okay folks. My patient here can be clumsy sometimes"

One lady who sat by the reception desk shook her head at me and reverted back to her work. Eventually I wiggled out of his grasp "You won't win Edward. You think you can get back at me for the issues you and my cousin had will help. It won't! When she finds out what you've done she'll-"

"She'll what" He interrupted and toward over me "She's gone Rosalie. DEAD"

"I don't believe you. You did something to her and i'll find out what it is eventually"

"I will not be scared of a ghost...neither will I ever look over my shoulder to watch for a human"

"Have you no shame?" I exclaimed.

"What shame? I'm a vampire. I have lived in this world over 400 years. I've seen and been through it all. I've fought and slain in battles all over this nation, I prey over the lions, tigers and bears to let your human race know who really is the king of the jungle. I prey over the weak, because there is no room for people like them from where I come from. There will always and forever be blood splattered on my hands, so I can assure you there's nothing that scares me. You can't stop me. There's nothing that you or anyone could ever do to me that would shake me. Even if you did remember everything I did to you and you went to the police, who would they believe Rose, huh? Some washed up country girl, who ran the streets, and in and out of jail her whole life. Or an over accomplished doctor who graduated 6 times from harvard university, whose father developed the cure for HIV/AIDs, and I am the godfather of the sheriff's daughter. You tell me"

I shook my head "I don't care what you say Edward. I will find out. And when I do. I'm coming for you. Mark my words. Whatever happened you will pay for that."

"Woman, I could end your life right now"

"...No" I began to cry "You won't...because I won't let you"

Suddenly his eyes began to shift from me to my stomach. I stood still. _Oh no...Oh no_ I thought. _Please…_

"What is that" He growled through his clenched teeth.

I could feel sweat dripping from my brow as I shifted uncomfortably "Edwa-" He grabbed my neck again and pulled me towards him and whispered in my ear.

"I'll kill you right now, and no one would remember a thing...not even your precious _Jake_ " My heart stopped as he his name.

"Jake- JAKE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS EDWARD!"

I could feel the venom in his mouth began to seep "Then I would answer my question before I get angry"

The grip on my neck and arm began to get tighter and tighter and I yelped in pain. It felt as if he was going to break my bone. As much as I was trying to keep this secret, I knew Edward wouldn't let it go until he knew the truth...and I was scared he would hurt Jake. I had no choice

"It's y-yours…" Were the only words I could speak out.

* * *

"I can't believe it man. I just never thought it happen like this" Jake said throwing the football back to his baby brother Seth. Seth sprinted across the beach and flung himself into the air to catch it.

"Nice pass" He commented. Even though Seth was a few years younger than his older brother he was much more taller and built. However, not stronger. Jake had always proven himself time and time again to be the more dominant and mature of the bunch. They bumped heads a lot throughout their life, but they weren't enemies. Always had each other's back and Seth was proud to share this moment.

Seth threw the ball to the ground and motioned for his brother to come sit next to him on the log. The two of them stared off into the clear blue lake and watched the sunset. Their beautiful gold skin shimmered along with the sun.

"You know," Seth started "When we were younger...I never thought neither one of us would get married. Sam had always taught us, the pack before love and relationships"

"I know who I am Seth. Never have been ashamed of my ancestors and who they were. I accept who I am. But I gave up the pack a long time ago. It may be who I am, but I still have a choice and I chose Rosalie"

Seth lifted his hands in surrender "I get it, I get it. No need to throw a sappy "this-is-who-I-am" speech again. I just want you to be careful. Dad would turn over in his grave if he found out about the choice you made in leaving the pack. But I do know this...he would be proud of you too."

Jake was very obstinate when it came to speaking about his late father. He was never good at communicating his feelings to Jake and he treated Seth as his favorite. But he never held that against him. However, the rapport between the to was very distant. "Maybe" he said. "It doesn't really matter now does it"

"I guess" Seth sighed picking up and handful of sand and then dropping it.

"I never thought i'd be married either" Jake said after a few minutes had gone by. He continued to stare out of the ocean and think about his childhood. "After Bella's death" He started, "I searched for two years. Morning, noon, and night to find her. Couldn't eat, couldn't….sleep. One day...I came by her her dad's house to take one more look at her room...and oddly enough….that was the day… it hit me. She was gone and I had to stop. I had to stop feeling guilty. I had to stop blaming myself for not being there to protect her, and stopped questioning why...why her. Why did she have to go? Out of all the negative people in the world, why did she have to be the one who died? And just have NO ONE know what happened to her-" Jake cut himself off and took a deep breath. He stood up and walked over to the shore. "I vowed that no matter what I would avenge her death. I would make something out of it. And I wouldn't give anyone else my heart until I did. But when I met Rosalie...Rosalie gave me such an inner peace. The love I have for that woman is something I've never felt before."

"It's just like the stories Sam tells us, Jake. She's not just something you've never felt before...she's your imprint."

"And that Seth...is the only good thing that came from being a wolf. And nothing will ever get in the way of that. She's not just my love, she's my world. I've failed a lot of things in my life, but I won't fail her. I know the world she comes from, and I swear on my father's grave I will protect her...even if it takes my own life"

" **And so will we"**

Seth and Jacob turned their heads to see 3 familiar faces. Quil, Embry, And Paul. Jake couldn't help but smile and walk over to them "I knew I smelled something trashy. What are you mutts doing over here?"

They all embraced in a group hug and let their heads hang down together. This is what Jake missed. Being connected to his brothers. He began to think of all the great memories they held together. What he had with his pack wasn't just friendship it was a brotherhood that ran deep.

"When we heard the news of the proposal. We wanted to come over and pay our respects to congratulate you bro" Embry said.

"Wonder how that news got around" Jake said glaring at his brother. Seth coward away and pretended to count the stars that were now shining.

"Jake, look. Just because your not apart of the pack, does not mean we have to stop being there for each other. We were friends before we morphed and will be friends till the corpse" Paul shoved him.

A huge sigh escaped from Jake. He was still thinking about Bella. And he couldn't explain why. He just continued to stay neutral "I appreciate that guys. Thank you"

"I just want you to know Jake. No matter what. We all knew how you felt about Bella" Said Quil "And we guarantee you this...regardless of what happened, it will never happen to Rosalie. We got your back."

"Besides," Paul added "Who would be stupid enough to cross our reservation without going through a pack of wolves"

They all erupted in laughter

 **See you next time:)**


	4. I Will Always Protect You

**Hey guys, went over the last chapter and I want to apologize for some grammar, spelling and vocab errors. I'm in the process now of looking for some beta readers. Sorry again for that. Until I get one I proofread the best I can before uploading. I apologize in advance if i've missed over some.**

 **However, hopefully this chapter has done justice**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalie broke her key in the door and bombarded through the house throwing her belongings all over her apartment. She was so confused and resentful that she couldn't even began to speak

All she felt was pure utter RAGE.

"That lying sack of shit" She mumbled under her breath over and over. Finally, the reality of Edward's harsh words set in and she grabbed an umbrella leaning against the wall and began to wham everything in her path. "HOW DAREEEEE YOUUUU" She shouted knocking over pots and pans on the stove, and the toaster oven sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Rosalie even went so far as knocking the clock off the wall and trying her absolute best to rip all the cabinet doors. Eventually she gave up and began just pulling out all of the boxes of food on the ground until the kitchen was just in complete disarray.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOUUU" She released one more whack towards the cabinet and it fell on her foot. She howled in pain. She fell to the floor holding her now aching bloody foot. Rosalie let out a wailing cry that not even wolves could recognize. She had never felt so vexed and tormented in all her life.

 _(memory)_

" _I'm not going to keep it Edward"_

" _Listen to me, if you even think about destroying my child you will see just how cruel I can be"_

" _You did this on purpose" Rosalie began to weep. "You did this on purpose. YOU USED ME"_

" _I did what I had to do. So, when the time comes for you to do what you have to do...you will be ready to bring my child to me. I didn't think it would happen this fast, but I guess sooner is always better than later. And your wolves will know nothing about this. Am I clear?"_

" _You ca-" Edwards grip on Rosalie's neck grew tighter._

" _I said...Am I clear?" He said through his clenched teeth._

" _...Yes..."_

 _(Memory)_

"Rosalie..." Leah Clearwater's voice echoed through the house. She followed howl of cries that led her to Rose.

She gasped at the chaotic scene before her "What the hell-" She stopped once she saw Rosalie lying on the ground surrounded by empty foods and dry rice that were now all over her clothes. She noticed a purplish bruise around her neck and a bloodied foot. "ROSE...what the hell happened to you?" Leah picked up Rose's head and propped her up on her thigh "Rose...calm down...what? What in the world is going on?"

Rosalie couldn't speak the only thing she could do was think about her cousin…

 _Bella…_

She was so broken about what had happened she never talked about it, no one ever knew but Leah. She felt as if the death of her cousin was on her. Her cousin Bella Swan was an amazing woman who was bold, strong, and her hero. She was the real reason Rosalie left her past life on the streets. Bella saved her life…

But no one was there to save hers.

Rosalie couldn't even be sad about her situation. She deserved it. She believed whole heartedly this was the world's way in getting back at her. It made sense. She began panting and panting to regain her breathing pattern and the only thing her friend Leah could do was sit and comfort her. She began stroking her hair and rubbing circles around her back. Like her mom use to do when she was kid.

….

An hour had gone on and Leah continued to stay right beside her "Shhh" Leah soothed. "It's okay"

"...no" Finally after an hour of distress Rosalie had gained the power to speak. Leah, eager to hear her talk, placed her hand on her on the side of her cheek.

"Rosalie...talk to me. What happened? W-h-a-a-t happened to your neck? What's going on? I was in the bathroom cleaning and all I heard was commotion. Are you okay? Do you need me to call Jake?"

"NO" Rosalie jumped. "No, you cannot call Jake"

Leah studied her small red puffy eyed face "Either you tell me what's wrong...or you tell him. You pick"

"Leah…" Rosalie sighed. She was completely burned out and had no more fight in her to argue "please...let it go"

"Rosalie Annalise Hale, look at where we are sitting" Rosalie's eyes wandered around at the now trashed kitchen a little puzzled.

"I did this….?" She asked. She had no recognition that her actions took her this far and that scared her a little. "I -"

"Need to spit it out already. I've sat with you on this hard floor for an hour making sure you alright. Do not play with me Rose I won't ask you again" Leah said folding her arms.

"Edward"

Leah's eyes burrowed in confusion "Edward…."

"Cullen"

"That parasite doctor? You're cousin Bella's ex-husband...the one you were telling me about."

Rosalie shook her head. "Yes...him. Remember that night we...went out to Sam's birthday party and you had warned me to go home...but I stayed to help clean up"

"Yeah…"

"Well...he"

"SPIT IT OUT"

"For the last several months...Edward…has been watching me. I never knew why and I never told anyone. I was too scared of the outcome of what would happen because I know he's a vampire. And you guys are wolves. I know the bad blood you guys have on the reservation and I just didn't want anyone to get hurt or worry about me I can take care of myself-"

"Rose, are you crazy? You could have told me! You know I have your back one hundred percent rose!" Leah was so furious she stood up towering over her.

"I know Leah, but I didn't know how! Okay? I just didn't know"

"Please...I cannot believe you. You're like my sister Rosalie. I would never...ever put you in harm's way regardless of the fact that I answer to my pack. Sam and Jake would have never known. I would've have protected you"

Rosalie started crying and gave Leah a hug "I'm sorry" Leah's arms stretched over her.

"Did he do this to you" She asked touching her neck. Just the slightest touch to Rosalie's neck made her wince.

"...Leah...that's not all"

"Then what...what is it?"

"Leah, before I tell you this I need you to promise me…you won't let your anger get the best of you. And whatever is between you and me _stays_ between you and me." Rosalie started. Leah reluctantly nodded. "Leah...I think...I think he raped me"

The room fell silent as Leah's eyes widened. Her heart began to beat so fast she slowly backed away from Rosalie never losing sight. Rosalie raised her hands to try and reach for her, but Leah backed away. "Leah please…"

" _You think_? There's only one way to put it. How? Tell me how ROSALIE? And I mean right now"

"I-I I don't know...that's what I have been trying to figure out."

"That's illegal. Do you have any idea what he has done? Not just to himself, but to you? How is that even possible for you to be pregnant Rosalie he's dead" A silent tear escaped from Leah's eye.

"It is possible Leah...I know it sounds crazy...But it is possible"

"Do you have any idea...what harm can come to you if you decide to have this baby" Leah said staring at her stomach. "Please tell me you're not considering this"

"I have no choice Leah"

Leah gasped in disbelief "What in the-...What about Jake? What about your proposal? What in the world is wrong with you? This man was married to your cousin for God's sake. Have you no shame?"

"HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU LEAH! ALL OF YOU! AND HE'S TO KILL WHOEVER GET'S IN HIS WAY OF HAVING THIS BABY! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"And I will not allow you to be a prisoner of someone who's committed a crime against you, your well-being, my pack's treaty and most importantly this government's law. Have you lost your mind?"

"You don't understand, Edward isn't like the others. His family contain powers. Powers stronger than you and your clan put together. That's how I think he got me in bed to sleep with him"

"Did he admit to doing that?"

Rosalie took a minute to ponder that question. Now, that she thought about it...never did he once mention 'rape' all she remembered him saying was _he did what he had to do,_ but what did that consist of? Those were the questions she needed answered from him but it took a turn for the worst "I don't know...er I do...I don't know okay? All I know is he is set on this. Leah, i'm doing what I think is best"

"Rosalie...I will protect you. No matter the cost. But one thing I will not let you do is go through with this"

Rosalie placed her hand over her stomach "I will do and go through whatever I think is best for me."

Leah shook her head "And what do you think the pack will do? Huh? That filthy baby will be as good as dead before it even enters this world"

Rosalie gasped. "I can't believe you would even say that"

"Say what?" Suddenly a very smiley Jake came through kitchen along with his brother and they both stared down the scene.

"What the fuck happened in here? You guys fighting again?" Seth joked. But Jake did not find anything funny his eyes were focused on Rosalie's neck and he sauntered over to Leah.

"Why does my fiancé have bruises on her neck?"

"Whoa, back up J" Seth warned stepping in front of Leah "That's my girlfriend you're talking to "

"You're very dead girlfriend if she doesn't answer my question"

"Who in the hell do you think you are walking up to me like you're the alpha? First of all, Rosalie is my best friend. I would never-"

"Jake" Rosalie said stepping in between them and Jake's approach surely soften. He studied her presence and brought her closer to him "Rosalie...what happened to you? What's wrong?"

"Jake" Rosalie began to weep "Jake...i'm so sorry but I can't.."

"You can't what?"

Rosalie looked back to Leah whose eyes soften. She brought her gaze back to Jake's chocolate brown eyes "I can't...marry you. I'm sorry, but I can't marry you" Before she ran out the kitchen she glared at Leah "Happy now? How's that for looking out?"

The remaining three standing in the kitchen eyed each other. "So…" Seth started "Who's going to clean the kitchen? Not it!"

"Leah" Jake said.

Leah shook her head "I'm not at liberty to say Jake. I'm sorry"

"Do not get me upset. You have an oath Leah, don't"

"An oath for what Jake? You're not apart of the pack, remember? You gave that up. I have no oath to you"

"Regardless of that or not my name is still written in blood and you can't deny that"

Leah shook her head "Look, all I can say is...she'll tell you when the time is right, but I can guarantee you it's not now. You know how stubborn she is"

Jake walked over to her again and seth eyed him closely. "You know me Leah. We can cut the bullshit here. That's my imprint and she's protected under the treaty...and by me" he said "Give me a name"

Leah shook nervously and let out a sigh..

"Edward Cullen… _ **vampire"**_

"Got it. Now, let's talk dirty. Tell me what you know"

 **(Later that night)**

 **(Knock) (Knock)**

"Come in" Rosalie whispered. Jake strolled in as calmly as he knew how and leaned his head against the door taking a breath before making his way over to Rose. He eyed Rosalie distinctively as she sat at the edge of her bed in a silk white robe with a wet cold towel around her neck. She never once looked over to acknowledge his presence. She was too ashamed and emotionally numb to even care about what was going on.

Jacob walked over to Rosalie and knelt before her. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and kissed her belly. Rosalie's eyes widened.

He faced her intensely. She was still so ashamed to face him. "Don't ever hide from me again" was all he said. She nodded with tears forming in her eyes. "Look at me" She shook her head.

This time Jacob forced her to look at him "Look at me, Rose. I'm not going anywhere. I won't take no for an answer, and I damn sure am not going to let my _fiancé_ go through this without me by her side."

It was then when she realized Jake knew about everything. All she could do was nod her head. "I'm going to take care of it Rosalie"

"No, Jake" Rosalie shouted in fear, she tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. "No"

"Hey, shh...relax" he said placing his hand over her mouth. She tried to still protest, but it was no use. "Listen to me" he said gently "No one...and I mean no one...comes between me and my family. Never will I ever allow someone, especially a parasite do this to my woman and get away with it. You are my world now Rosalie. Everything I do...is for your and our future." He took her by her legs and held her up bridal style carrying her the other side of the bed. "This is what we wolves do...this was the life I had chosen for myself once upon a time. And even though I gave up the lifestyle to be with you...I cannot deny the inner man on the inside of me. This is who I am Rosalie. I accepted you in all your ways...can you do the same for me"

Tears never stopped strolling down Rosalie's face his hands was still placed over her mouth and she just continued to sob. Her little heart was hurting so bad…" _please…_ " was the only thing she could say.

"You will never lose me, I promise" He said kissing her passionately "I will take care of it Rose. Even if you don't want me to...I will. As long as I am your King and you my queen no one will ever get the chance to disrespect you like this...EVER...again. I'm going to always protect you and keep you safe"

Rosalie eyes shifted down to her stomach as Jake's hand stopped there. "Both of you"

* * *

 **QUICK QUESTION!**

 **(Do you guys prefer POV or 2nd person chapters? Lemme know in the comments down below if you have time)**


	5. There Will Be A Fight

Edward

As I jolted up the stairs, Rosalie's voice echoed in my thoughts.

" _It's yours…"_

 _"It's yours…"_

It. What is it? Couldn't be. I hadn't even carried out the plan yet.

How was I going to break it to my family? The volturi! What about them? If they found out about this, they would kill me and my…

No.

No. Edward think! You can't. You can't go through with this!

"Stop" I yelled panting. I found myself in the bathroom smashing the sink so hard the left side of my hand caught the granite off the counter.

"Dammit"

I brought my head up to look at myself in the mirror. "…what have I done"

"You're becoming just what you feared the most" Her voice echoed behind me. I turned around and there she was dressed in her royal blue dress; her wild curly dark hair fell to her sides as she approached me softly. Her eyes bloodshot red.

"No" I said backing away. "You're not real"

The smile I once craved for more than anything in the world lifted on her face. But it was anything but pleasant. It was a grim of pure evil.

"You fool" She murmured through her clenched teeth. "A man who walks blinded by his own greed is a man who can't even trust himself" She got closer and closer to me. There was nowhere for me to go. I was pinned up against the wall. As she reached her hand out to me I closed my eyes. "Is that why you did this to me Edward?'

"Stop"

"You told me you'd protect me…and you lied because of your own selfish greed. Is that why you killed me and _our baby_?"

"I SAID STOP"

I reached out to grab her but as I reached forward my brothers Emmett and Jasper rushed in and fought to pin to the ground.

"Calm down Edward" Jasper exclaimed as his energy waves tempered my emotions. As I fought to get free from them it become hard to resist his powers. It was to strong and thick. I let out a huge grunt trying to control the wave. Sooner or later my anger began to fade and their grasp settled.

"Alright" I sighed "You win"

Emmett pulled me up "…did you see her"

I shook my head running my hand through my hair "I have to talk to Carlisle"

"What you need to do is leave forks, Edward" Jasper started. Both Emmett and Jasper caught each other's eye as if they were holding back what to say. They were also holding off in their thoughts.

"You guys are pissing me off. What are you talking about? It's no big deal. Okay? I'm fine. I'll handle it"

Jasper laughed without humor "Handle it? You'll handle it Edward, do you hear yourself? You've been 'handling it' for 2 years now. It's time to stop the madness and just move on. You cannot stay here and continue to torture yourself like this. Bella is gone. And she's never coming back"

"You don't know that" I shot back "How dare you even mention my late wife's name"

"She was our family too!" Emmett protested "You don't think we blame ourselves for what happened as well?"

"How could you? When all you do is mope around draining squirrels all day? I've devoted all my time into actually going out there to find her"

"What's the use" Rebuttled Jasper. "You know Bella. I know Bella. If she were anywhere on some spiritual Kum-ba-ya journey she would have been back by now. Look, Carlisle said it himself every new born vampire has their own experience of their change. He couldn't handle it Edward. It was too much for her. You could have just let her-"

"Just let her what" I seized him. "Go on…say it" He gulped severely and avoided my gaze. "Oh, that she should have just…died. Right along with my child. Yeah. Sound's strange coming out of my mouth doesn't it? Let me tell you two something. I hear you…even when you don't think I'm listening. I know your thoughts before you even think it" I approached Emmett "I know how many women Jessica doesn't know about…the many nights you spend wandering around the same pattern…and you" I pointed at Jasper "How long do you think it'll be before my baby sister, Alice finds out what you really do when you 'go fishing'. Yeah, 10 men killed off the reservation just in the past week. You got forks police scratching their heads to the lack of evidence of murder, but I know those cheap topaz contacts don't fool me. You all have ghosts in your closet, so don't tell me how to hide mine. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some new to deliver to my father" I slid past them before turning back "Oh, and to answer your questions. No. Your secrets are safe with me. Just like the one you're about to keep now"

"About who" Emmett asked.

I smiled "Might want to brush up on your temperament of human blood fella's, because Rosalie Hale is getting ready to have my half breed baby"

* * *

 **"It's an outrage" Sam paced back and forth "How could you let this happen?"**

"Are you kidding me?" I protested "What? You think I asked this bleeding parasite to do this to my fiancé"

"I am not saying that Jacob. I am only thinking of the risks. Do you understand what this could do to us? How this has impacted our people. We must think of the bigger picture here. If Rose is carrying a half-breed…this fight between you and _the cullens_ can turn into something big. We all witnessed what happened to Bella, I say we-"

"Dont" I exclaimed "You have no right to talk about her or Rosalie. I left your pack a long time ago. You have no authorization over me. I fought along side the Cullen's against the Volturi to make sure Bella and her child was safe"

"You mean _your_ child"

The whole island fell silent. I was surrounded by an open fire of Sam's pack on one and mine on the other. Embry and Quil's eyes cowered in sadness. They loved Bella too…and just the mention of her name left the worst sting in our chest. I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Whether it was my child she held, or Edward's…he had no right. Bella didn't want to be a vampire to destroy us all she wanted to do was protect her child. I have accepted the fact regardless of whose child she carried, I know without a doubt she would do anything to keep it safe. I have found peace. However, to go behind my back after everything I did for the Cullens, and impregnate my fiancé, my imprint, _my gift_ for…vengeance…is beyond foul. I don't care what you do Sam. I'm not even asking you to fight with me. I'm here to warn you. There will be a fight. Just like you have a right protect your people, and your pact…same with me. The Cullen's will not get away with this. I'm going to end this once and for all…starting with Edward's head. All I ask is that when the time comes…join us, or stay the hell out of my way"

*Jacob's Memory*

 _Bella's beautiful brunette hair whipped past my cheek as she laid down. She grabbed my hand and brought it towards her belly "I think I'm having a boy"_

" _How can you tell?"_

 _Her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she smiled "I have dreams about him. He reminds me a lot like Edward. Strong, stubborn, and he's got his eyes" I slowly moved my hand away, but this time she took it in hers "yet he's bold, humble, and smart…a lot like you. And I finally have the perfect name for him."_

" _What is it"_

" _...EJ" She smiled "Edward Jacob"_


End file.
